


Let's Talk Pups

by nimnox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, talking about pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox
Summary: Tay is going through heat, Prompto talks to her about a few Omega things.





	Let's Talk Pups

                “Yo, Ignis!” The advisor hummed softly and looked up when he heard his name. Noctis, Gladio and Prompto were running to catch up with him.

            “Yes, gentlemen?”

            “Where’s your Omega? She hasn’t been here all week.”

            “You guys okay?”

            “You didn’t hurt her, did you?” Ignis groaned and shook his head.

“If you simply must know, she’s in heat. She has been for the past week and it should be wearing off by now. I’m heading home early to take care of her, as I’ve been unable to properly do so.” Noctis and Gladio looked to each other.

“Dude, you’ve left early every day. You’ve been on your phone with her half the time you’ve been here. And we smell her all over you so we know you’re scenting things for her. You’re doing plenty.”

“But I need to do more. As you know I… neglected my Alpha duties before… I want to make it up to her.”

“Well, how about I go over and help you out a bit?” Prompto smiled and tilted his head. “I’m an omega, she might be comfortable telling me things she’s nervous to tell you.”

“We’ll go with too. Can’t have my Omega go into another Alpha’s territory after all.” Noctis gently tugged Prompto closer.

“As long as you don’t touch what’s not yours then you’re welcome to come along.” He looked to Gladio as he said this.

“What? I know not to touch her. Even if she is in heat. I took suppressants this morning, I should be good.” Ignis smiled and led them all back to his apartment.

When they arrived, the smell of cocoa was seeping through the door. Gladio and Noctis shivered and glanced to each other.

“Damn, she’s got a strong scent, even for an Omega in heat.” Gladio pulled up his shirt to cover his nose. Ignis hummed and opened the door, taking a deep breath when he stepped inside. He heard a gasp from their bedroom and led the others to the door.

“Omega? We have guests.”

“G-Guests?? But… m-my heat…” Taylor whimpered softly from the other side of the door.

“It’s alright. It’s Noctis, Gladio and Prompto. Prompto wanted to speak with you.” Ignis’ hand was shaking as he held the door knob. The smell of his mate was making him excited to say the least.

“O-Okay… Prom can come in… But the others can’t..!”

“I know, because of the nest.” He hummed and opened the door for Prompto. “Go on.” Prompto nodded and rushed into the room so the door could be closed. Ignis went to the bathroom and grabbed some medical masks to put over the other Alpha’s faces. “Here, to help with the scent. It was Taylor’s idea, actually. In case anything ever came up during her heats. They have a scent blocker in them so it’ll help block out her smell.” Gladio and Noctis both sighed in relief as they put the masks on.

“Your Omega is a fucking genius.”

            In the bedroom, Prompto was carefully stepping over the edges of Taylor’s nest. She had turned the entire bedroom into one, using every bit of Ignis’ casual clothes and pajamas to make the structure. It was actually quite impressive to Prompto from its size alone. Taylor was curled up in the middle, wearing Ignis’ clothes and using his blanket.

            “Hey Tay. You doing okay?” She nodded quietly and shifted so he could sit with her.

            “Mhm. Ignis is taking very good care of me. He even got me extra nesting material.” She motioned to the newer clothes that Prompto didn’t recognize.

            “That’s good. We didn’t know you were in heat so we got worried when you disappeared for a week.” He smiled and gently nuzzled her. She purred softly and nuzzled him in return. “You want me to hang with you until it’s done?”

            “Please. And I can do the same for you when yours comes.”

            “Sweet! Maybe we’ll sync up.” The pair laughed together and snuggled under the blankets.

            “You know Noct is going to scent the shit out of you when you leave though.”

            “Yeah, but that’s cool. I like being scented~” He purred and reached up to feel his claiming bite.

            “Me too. Ignis seems to know too. He scents me every time we get close now.”

            “Well yeah, he wants to make up for his behavior before.”

            “Oh, he doesn’t have to do that…” She smiled shyly. “He already made up for it when my heat started…” Her cheeks flushed. Prompto grinned.

            “I bet! They say that’s when it feels the best~” His own cheeks flushed. “Does his rut sync with you yet?”

            “Almost. His comes a little earlier than my heat. But they’re getting closer.”

            “Good. If you two ever want pups, it’s good to be in sync.

            “P-Pups??”

            “Yeah, pups. Have… you not talked about it..?”

            “Not really… I didn’t want to interfere with his work too much, since he loves his job. Pups would do exactly that, pull him away.”

            “Yeah, but… every Alpha I’ve ever encountered has wanted pups…”

            “Maybe I’ll talk to him about it later…” She hummed and shifted a bit before whining towards the door. Prompto yelped as Ignis swung the door open.

            “Omega, what is it? Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

            “C-Can we have some water and snacks please?” She fidgeted sheepishly. Ignis smiled and nodded. “Of course. Are the others allowed in yet?”

            “… No.”

            “Alright.” He nodded and went to get what was asked of him.

            “You won’t let Gladdy or Noct into the nest?”

            “Not yet. I want to smell Ignis just a bit longer…” She purred and nuzzled her face into one of Ignis’ shirts. Prompto smiled and nodded.

            “I gotcha. I do the same with Noct.” He hummed and leaned back to relax. Ignis returned a moment later with two water bottles and some snacks.

            “Here you are, darling.” He set the items before the two Omegas before gently rubbing his chin against her head. “My Omega… Do you desire anything else..?”

            “Mn… Not now… Maybe later after everyone heads home…” She blushed and shifted a bit. Ignis knew what she meant and leaned close to kiss her claiming bite.

            “Of course. We’ll be in the living room if you desire us.” He kissed her forehead before heading out again.

 

            The Alphas hung out in the living room for several hours before Prompto came out of the bedroom. He went to Ignis and gently prodded him.

            “She says she needs you. Now.” He jumped as a very loud whine came from the bedroom. Ignis was immediately on his feet and running to his mate.

            “She alright?” Noctis pulled Prompto into his arms and began scenting him.

            “Yeah. Just the last bit of heat is all.” He smiled and nuzzled against Noctis.

            “Should we head out then?” Gladio hummed and stood up to stretch.

            “Probably. Unless you want to hear her screaming for her Alpha.” Noctis smirked at Gladio’s face before leading the other two out.

 

            After a fairly long session of love making, Taylor was curled up against Ignis’ chest. She pressed several soft loving kisses to his bare skin, letting her heat finally dissipate and fade away.

            “Ignis… Alpha…”

            “Yes, darling?”

            “I love you…”

            “I love you too…” He smiled and kissed her head.

            “Prompto brought something up today…”

            “Oh? What is that?”

            “Pups.” She looked up at him and smiled at his flushed face. “Would… you want pups in the future?”

            “With you? Of course.” He kissed her mark gently and rubbed her side. “I would love a family with you, Taylor.”

            “I’m glad… I was worried it would disturb you and your work…”

            “Not at all. In fact, it may be better to pull me away from work a little… Most people seem to think I’m a workaholic now. But with pups… Perhaps it can bring a bit more balance.” He gently rubbed her belly as he thought about filling it with life.

            “Next heat then, let’s not use protection…” Taylor gently took his hand and squeezed.

            “Alright. Next heat we’ll try.” He kissed her softly and smiled as she purred.

            “My Alpha…”


End file.
